


Newborn

by unfortunately7



Series: Birthing Demons [3]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Birthing Pain, Bodily Fluids, Breast Feeding Mentions, Childbirth, F/M, Newborn, Oviposition Mentions, Pregnancy Kink, Semi-Sexual Contact During Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately7/pseuds/unfortunately7
Summary: Oof probably not that great. I have maybe one or two more parts planned. Enjoy!





	Newborn

**Author's Note:**

> Oof probably not that great. I have maybe one or two more parts planned. Enjoy!

Swollen belly. 

Pain.

Bright, white-hot pain, all over. everywhere.

Screaming. 

Was that you? 

Yes, you decided. It was you. 

Rippling waves of agony.

Agony.

Was he smiling?

That fucker was enjoying it.

You writhed on the bed, fingers dug into the mattress as waves after wave of pain rolled over you. It hurt so badly that you wondered if your child was eating you from the inside. The nursemaid (a she-demon, and a surprisingly sweet one at that) said everything was fine. She comforted you the best she could, patting your head and brushing your hair away from your sweat-beaded forehead with her massive clawed hands. 

And he stood by and watched. His shark-like teeth glinted in the dim lamplight. He didn't do anything, didn't say anything, just stood by and watched. You could feel his gaze burning into your nether regions, waiting to catch a glimpse of the child you were struggling to deliver. 

There would be no epidural or painkillers here. You had to bear this pain alone. This terribly, searing, blinding agony. You might as well have been doing this alone.

You had gone into labor about five hours ago. You had been standing in your bathroom when a sudden rush of amniotic fluid spilled onto your legs and the first short bursts of contractions began. You had cried out, startled. You knew it would happen soon, but it was a frightening experience all the same. You grabbed a towel and cleaned yourself, then contacted a servant by pulling a string. The string rang a bell in the main servant's quarters. You were only to use it when this happened.

A demon appeared a few minutes later and asked you if it was time. You were sitting on the edge of the bed now, panting. You nodded rapidly and they rushed off to fetch the nursemaid. She had arrived shortly thereafter, and Rire followed close behind. You had wondered if he'd offer you any comfort, but you doubted it.

Just as you thought, he stood by and watched your throes of anguish. He smiled the whole time, but you did not know whether it was because of your pain or the arrival of the child he had implanted inside of you many months ago. (Demonic pregnancies lasted several months longer than human pregnancies, much to your chagrin.) A few times, though, as your drenched hair would drift into your eyes (you were too weak to keep it back yourself), he'd reach out with a leathery tentacle and brush it away. 

As the labor progressed, the pain grew more intense, the contractions closer together. Blood soaked the sheets below you, but it was relatively little compared to what you'd lost at Rire's own hand. After seven hours, the she-demon leaned down close to you. You could feel the heat of her snout by your swollen vulva.

"Her birth canal is much too small. It needs to be widened in order for the infant to pass." 

Rire grinned. "And here I thought I had widened you enough. Guess not," he smirked. Oozing tentacles unfurled from behind him, and you sobbed as you realized what he intended to do. One plunged into you. It burned. Another wriggled in beside it. It screamed. They pulled apart. It felt as if you were being ripped in two.

This continued for several long, agonizing minutes, before he finally withdrew, tentacles coated in blood and amniotic fluid. The she-demon prodded you. 

"Almost there," she rumbled. "The head is visible."

She began to palpate the flesh around your entrance (or, exit in this case, you supposed), pressing and squeezing to force the large infant out. In a human, this could be fatal to the child , resulting in brain injury, but for a demon infant, it was necessary. It would not emerge without force. 

Several more strong contractions. The she-demon reached down and grabbed onto something. Your eyes were squeezed tightly shut, unable to open from the agony you were experiencing. Shortly later, a shrill cry.

The infant was whisked away to be cleaned. You lay panting, trying to regain your composure. Rire stood at the end of the bed still. He said nothing, but it was fine, seeing as you doubted you'd be able to form a coherent reply. Several minutes later, your newborn was returned to you by the she-demon. The child was wrapped tightly in a blanket. She rested it in your arms after coaxing you into a half-upright position.

It was very warm, and to your surprise, carried the same baby-smell as a human infant. A smile twitched over your face, pushing through your layers of exhaustion. 

"It is a male. It will need to feed soon, infants must feed quite often. I will return shortly to assist you in nursing." with that, the she-demon left, and you and Rire were alone with the newborn. He stared at it and walked closer. You avoided his gaze, choosing to observe your child instead. It opened its eyes for a moment, revealing eyes identical to its father's. Rire chuckled. He raised his hand and you flinched away, but he only rested a hand on your shoulder. 

"You have month until I fill you again. Better make the most of it. After all, there's not much you can do when you're all swollen with my eggs." His hand moved to your sore belly, patting you just hard enough to cause pain. You whimpered. He placed an ever-so-rare kiss on your forehead.

"It'll be rather endearing though, I think. Belly full of ovum and breast feeding a baby. Quite an attractive prospect." He picked up the child, holding it in front of him as though he is appraising it. It opens its eyes again and begins to fuss. He returns it to your arms. 

"I think he's hungry. Better put those swollen breasts to use, hmm?" With that, he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or leave a suggestion or request!!
> 
>  
> 
> (Okay yes, I'll admit it. I have a pregnancy kink. That and an oviposition kink spawned this whole thing. I apologize to everyone who has had to read this.)


End file.
